300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2015.06.25
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Electromagnetic Cannon Q: ''The static cooldown to gain the next coin reduced from 8 seconds -> 6 seconds *''Electromagnetic Cannon Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.2 seconds -> 0.15 seconds *''True Electromagnetic Cannon Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.25 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Railgun Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.55 seconds -> 0.35 seconds *''Lightning Sword E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.45 seconds -> 0.3 seconds *''The Real Thunderbolt R: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.45 seconds -> 0.3 seconds *''The Real Thunderbolt R: ''The duration of paralyze effect increased from 0.25 seconds -> 0.4 seconds *''Widespread Destruction W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 16/13/10/7/4 seconds -> 12/10/8/6/4 seconds ---- Item Mall *On sale for 118 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.06.26. *On sale for 6000 Gold. *On sale for 6000 Gold. ---- Summoner Spell *'New Effect: '''Restores 40% of your hero's maximum Mana to your hero and nearby allies (replacing the old effect). ---- '''Bug Fixed' *Fixed the problem that the Mikasa Ackerman's ( ) Grappling Hook Launcher Q couldn't be used when the remaining Gas and the consumption demand were the same. *Fixed the buff that gained from the Master Ball S ( ) after killing the leader of the Polar Bear ( ) camp or Ninja Dog ( ) would trigger its effect and apply the Movement Speed debuff on the user when they cast a skill. *Fixed White Rock Shooter's ( ) Blood Terminal Velocity E could be used while channeling the effect of Recall ( ). *Fixed the damage of White Rock Shooter's ( ) Blood Terminal Velocity E has a slight delay. *Fixed the last wave of the damage from White Rock Shooter's ( ) Blood Terminal Velocity E would sometimes launch in the wrong direction. *Fixed the ability to nullify the damage from Tobiichi Origami's ( ) Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 1 would be triggered by friendly skills. *Fxied the description and the actual damage of Tobiichi Origami's ( ) Metatron - Shemesh Q didn't match with each other. *Fxied the description and the actual Mana cost of Tobiichi Origami's ( ) Metatron - Shemesh Q didn't match with each other. *Fxied the description and the actual damage of Tobiichi Origami's ( ) Metatron - Kadour W didn't match with each other. *Fxied the 1st part of the damage dealt by Tobiichi Origami's ( ) Metatron - Artelif R didn't apply Movement Speed debuff on targets hit. *Fixed Tobiichi Origami's ( ) Metatron - Artelif R sometimes launched its effect in the wrong direction. *Fixed the icon of Summoner Spells in the Tab Interface didn't display correctly when using hero skin. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized the CG of Black Rock Shooter Mikasa ( ). *The Killing Streak and Multi Kill will now record and show the icon of the recently killed heroes. *After the Doom-shroom ( ) triggers its effect will now have a 0.3 second delay before exploding. *Increased the detection radius of Doom-shroom ( ). *Rocket Grab ( ) and Bloodthirsty Meat Hook ( ) will now show an indicator on where they will be launched. *Changed the name of AD Novice Package to AD Battlefield Recommended Pack ( ). *Changed the name of AP Novice Package to AP Battlefield Recommended Pack ( ). *Changed the name of TAN Novice Package to TANK Battlefield Recommended Pack ( ). *Changed the name of Origami to Tobiichi Origami ( ). ---- ----